<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>princess [podfic] by esbielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100615">princess [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbielle/pseuds/esbielle'>esbielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbielle/pseuds/esbielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She looks down to the figure beside her, and, God, forgets to be mad for a second, even now. Tuesday is transcendent in the mornings, her hair sticking up and her eyelashes blinking softly and her mouth a wide O, pink as the pattern on her shirt. Inviting. She could’ve dropped in here from another world, a dream pulled from Carole’s mind and given three dimensions, given muscle and weight and warmth.</p>
  <p>But of course, Carole never could have dreamt something like this: Tuesday blinking slowly and then fixing her gaze on Carole, pink lips softening and stretching into a smile.</p>
</blockquote>Three times Carole wakes Tuesday up.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>princess [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492090">princess</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor">owlinaminor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's the first time I do something for this fandom here, but I hope I'll be able to do more because I love this anime and these two so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td class="content">
<h2>Stream</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Music Credits</h2>

<p>
Guitar cover of "Kiss Me" <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMuKnmo5tBs">by Hezl Deen</a></p>
<h2>Downloads</h2>

<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pBN9Srzn9-MVthD2JnN0UzcHPw7k22Xi/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p>

<p>
<a href="https://archive.org/details/princess_202005">archive.org</a></p>
</td>

<td class="cover">

<p></p>

<p><strong>Cover art by me</strong></p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="http://sobieru.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/sobieru2">twitter</a></p><p>(But I'm honestly more on twitter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>